


First Kiss

by neytah



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A">x</a><br/>20 strangers kiss for the first time: Margaery and Sansa are paired together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Sansa's heart is nearly jumping out of her chest. She stands inches from the girl, oh, what's her name, Mary, or Margret or something like that. She is taller, but "Mary" exudes enough confidence to make up for those few inches. Her deep brown eyes look up at Sansa, flickering between her eyes and her lips.

Sansa knew what she'd signed up for. A cool, trendy short film documenting pairs of strangers kissing. She had expected, naively, that she would be standing face to face with a man, strong and tall, ready to wrap her in his firm arms and kiss her like in the movies. But with this girl standing in front of her, Sansa can't say she's disappointed.

The girl takes the lead, shifting onto the tips of her toes and resting her arms about Sansa's shoulders, and moving in to press her lips against Sansa's. Sansa returns the pressure, awkwardly resting her hands on the girl' waist. It starts chaste, innocent closed-mouth kisses, but as Sansa overcomes her nerves, it turns more daring, their mouths opening against each others and the girls tongue confidently dives into Sansa's mouth. Her fingers tangle in Sansa's hair, and she clings to the girl's shirt. Once Sansa stops thinking, about what she's doing, that she's kissing a complete stranger, a girl, no less, but to just enjoy it.

Eventually, the kiss peters out, both girls out of breath. The nerves come rushing back into Sansa. The girl lets her arms drop from Sansa, and Sansa lets go of her shirt. Sansa bites her lip.

"What's your name again?" The girl lets out a hearty laugh, a huge smile across her face.

"I'm Margaery." She says, extending her hand. Sansa giggles, taking her hand and giving it a small shake.

"I'm Sansa."


End file.
